So Thirsty
by Mangoflavored
Summary: "... fighting the desire to drain the life of the man that I loved..."   Can Seth save his beloved Jacob after he is bitten by a vampire?


_Intro: The whole thing takes place outside the original timeframe and occurs a year or so after the truce with the Cullens, but without the birth of Reneesme. Also, Jacob has been over Bella since she was turned (thank god, they would have sucked as a relationship. Haha, cause vampires suck blood? Clearly I'm a __**very**__ sophisticated person...). Seth and Jacob have been in a sorta "unofficially dating" relationship for a while. But, Jacob is bitten by a vampire (this could put a real damper on their relationship...)_

_Edward's P.O.V:_

Our house was a hive of activity, vampires and werewolves alike running back and forth anxious for something to do. I was torn between attempting to comfort my panicked beloved, Bella, and trying to compile the information from Carlisle and the wolves who were only just managing to maintain their human forms. I was interrupted, mid-thought, by the crashing sound of the front door being smashed in by one sand colored wolf. Everyone stopped and stared at Seth standing in the foyer, eyes ablaze with questions and tail whipping in fear. Carlisle broke away from me and began to explain everything to Seth. I turned to Bella and murmured a quick "Let's go" before tugging her over to Seth. Carlisle had managed to shift him to his human form, and the room stood with all eyes on the wolf shivering in a pair of hastily put on sweatpants. Seth sucked in a ragged breath and asked, "Please... What happened?"

_Seth's P.O.V:_

I had rushed to the Cullen house when I heard what happened to Jake, my phone smashed without sending a reply. I now stood with Carlisle Cullen spitting out fact after fact while every cell in my body urged me to run to Jake. I tried to calm my desperate thoughts and listen to what Carlisle was saying. "-not unheard of for strong leaders. He won't be venomous yet, as the poison hasn't finished its work, and is just weak enough to be killed by a normal pack-mate, but maybe you can-" "What Carlisle is trying to say is that you can save him," Edward broke in before I could panic, "but you need to remember that he will want to kill you." I took a breath and wiped a tear away and asked, "What do I need to do?" Edward paused for a second and said, "All you need to do is let him drink some of your blood without killing you. Just keep in mind: His nature wants to kill you, he isn't venomous yet, if you can't do it... end the problem..."

_Edward's P.O.V:_

Seth nodded through his tears at my instructions and we rushed him to the basement where Jacob was. We paused outside the door guarded by Emmett, for once silent. I turned to Seth and gave him a last few words of encouragement, "He isn't strong yet, and we have him restrained. You don't have much time before it is too late, but if you succeed he will go back to normal. If you cannot do it... we think he will become stronger than we can imagine and completely out of control." His face grew visibly paler as I handed him a small, sharp knife. Emmett moved out of the way and Seth opened the door just enough to slip his supple form in. Just before he was lost from sight, Bella whispered, "Good luck." Then he closed the door and I shuddered at Jacob's thoughts.

_Seth's P.O.V:_

I slipped inside the room, lit dimly by the ceiling lights, and glanced quickly around the room. I clutched the knife to my chest as I saw Jake bound by countless ropes to the plain bed at the center of the room. Fresh tears spilled over my cheeks as I saw the expression of agony on Jake's too pale face. I rushed to the side of the bed and touched my hand to the rope around Jake's ankle. He was tied to the bed by ropes arrayed along his body in cruel yet beautiful knots. He was clothed only in the tight ropes and sweat shorts, giving a clear view of his body becoming paler by the minute. I shifted to Jake's face, beautiful but gagged in the same cruel fashion, and saw a pair of ruby eyes follow my throat. I gasped and held the knife up more firmly and watched Jake's eyes widen, then close. I shifted the knife, preparing to cut, and murmured a pained "Oh Jake..."

_Jacob's P.O.V:_

I closed my eyes, fighting the desire to drain the life of the man that I loved, and prepared to die. I heard him choke out "Oh Jake" and clenched my jaw to accept my fate, my only wishes: to kiss Seth one last time, and to taste the crimson life force running through his veins. I lay limply on the bed to accept my fate when I felt Seth begin to cut the chords that held me down. I felt a new need to live, and the desire to taste Seth became unbearable again. My thirst was unquenchable, and the only thing standing in my way was about to be cut out. I felt my arm and legs come free and the thirst grow stronger as Seth moved to the last knot. The last piece of the wolf in me cried out, and I hurled Seth across the room as he fully removed my bonds. I sat panting on the bed staring at Seth, barely able to contain myself. He was lying in a heap, knife in hand, with an expression of pure shock on his face. I watched with hungry eyes as bruises began to make a delicate painting across the perfect canvas of his skin. I fought within myself, an agonizing battle between the wolf and the leech inside of me. I couldn't take the pain anymore, but I couldn't kill Seth! I would rather die than face a life without him.

_Seth's P.O.V:_

I lay in a heap of pain, watching as Jake slowly broke down. I saw the hunger in his inhuman eyes, but I also saw the tears of pain that he shed. "Seth, why did you come? I could kill you in an instant!" he said in a voice muffled by pain, "Why didn't you just kill me? Anything would be better than facing this thirst! I can't drink without hurting you, but I want to so much!" I remembered my mission and mustered my courage. I lifted the knife to my neck and whispered hoarsely, "Drink to your heart's content." and cut into the soft skin. I wasn't able to gather my focus in the time between the pain of the cut and the moment when Jake put his perfect lips against my wound. I felt his delicate lips sucking gently, and his tongue caressing more blood out of the cut. He lifted me up tenderly and then dumped my harshly onto the bed. He bit all over my neck, making tiny puncture wounds that trickled blood, then kissed the red fluid away. He moved his lips to mine when my nervous, shallow cut ran dry and kissed me angrily, fighting my tongue with his. Through the pain and the confusion I also felt pleasure and tasted the tang of my own blood in the kiss. Then Jake took the knife and made a bolder cut that wouldn't heal so quickly: a jagged "x" over my heart. My gasp of pain was muffled by his smiling lips before he refocused his attention to the new source of blood on my chest. He caressed the wound playfully with his tongue, and stroked his fingertips along my cheek. I writhed silently on the bed at the new feeling, and felt another part of me growing excited.

_Jacob's P.O.V:_

The taste of blood, rich and nourishing, drove me wild with excitement and need, and the taste of Seth drove me wild with lust and need for more. I felt myself no less quenched, but thirsting as much for Seth himself as for blood. I let my romantic side take hold of me, caressing the cuts with my tongue and kissing him to help sooth the pain of the wounds. I began to feel my lower half growing excited as well and started to feel the need to deal with that. I licked cut after cut and ground my hips against Seth at the same time. I heard him moan in pain (or pleasure?), but then felt him grow equally hard and began to smile against his throat. I stripped his pants and my shorts and moved my nips and licking lower down his body. I moaned at the taste of him and decided that I couldn't hold out any longer, my lust was now equal to my thirst. I repositioned myself on top of him with my lips at his throat. I simultaneously bit down on his pulse and sheathed my length inside of him, unable in my current state to force myself to ready him for my rapid assault. He screamed out in pain which only further drove me wild, and I began to thrust wildly and suck desperately on his pulse.

_Seth's P.O.V:_

I was in a state of complete agony, my arousal completely gone. Jake thrust painfully in and out at a breakneck pace and I could feel him sucking my life out through my neck. A minute later I felt him release inside of me, but also felt him continue to drain my blood. "Jake, please! Don't do this..." I begged. My vision started to get dark and I could no longer feel any pain. Just before I lost all consciousness, I could almost imagine that I felt a heartbeat in Jake's chest...

I woke up alone in a white room. I was hooked up to an IV and was in a perfectly reclined hospital bed. I wasn't used to the feeling of bruises since they usually healed immediately, but the lack of blood had obviously taken its toll on my wolf healing. Then the full memory of what had happened hit me. I immediately tried to jump out of bed, but was unable to stand and began to tumble. Before I could fall, a pair of strong, familiar arms caught me in their protective grasp. "Oh thank god you're awake!" Jake said into my chest, kneeling in front of me. I felt an unfamiliar wetness as Jake started to cry, triggering my own tears. I went completely limp in his grasp, but refused to let him go. He helped me back onto the bed, but remained all but connected to me. I stroked my hands up and down his face, trying to detect any sign of leech still in him, but only found my Jake. I pushed my forehead against his, ignoring the painful bump, and let our happy tears drip. Jake closed the few inches between our lips in a fierce kiss that went unbroken until I broke away for a ragged breath. He looked into my eyes and said seriously, "How do you feel?" I thought about all that had happened, and all that could have happened if things had gone differently and said, "Never better." before capturing his lips with mine.


End file.
